User talk:Gamer Jay
Bandit Raid Dye Farming (Pre Searing) I think the author was refering to the occasionaly heals Gwen gives you perhapse a rewording would be better than deleteing that part entirely. It can help you in a tight situation, but shouldn't be relied upon. --JP 07:49, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :Oh right, now I happen to know the author, he's a friend of mine, so we already discussed this ^_^ but when I read it, he is saying that if you zone from Ascalon, you can take Gwen with you, as if you can't do that when you zone from Ashford Abbey, which isn't true, since she'll follow you everywhere where you zone, except for the catacombs and as soon as you go into Ascalon she'll stop following you also. :But, perhaps the guide could include the fact that you can take gwen from wherever you leave --mer 08:28, 7 September 2006 (CDT) O.L.I.A.S. ('Olias Likes It Animated'-Style) Whoo, recursive acronym RT | Talk 21:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :I try 8) -Meridan 21:13, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I prefer O.L.I.A.S., since Livia is blood/curses while Olias is blood/death. =P Also sounds better. ::Any ideas for a userbox and Category links? J Striker 12:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm... not yet, but I'll keep thinking :D -Meridan 21:43, 29 February 2008 (UTC) GW:SIGN I think your current signature is in violation of GW:SIGN because of, *Signature must show their user name or by other means make clear the user name. -- Sk8 (T) 14:12, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :What he means is "I can't easily tell who you are from your signature, and since that's the point of a signature to begin with, could you look into changing it?" :That policy doesn't really need to be mentioned unless the user refuses to change it. Avalance 14:21, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Never knew that to be honest o.O guess I'll change it to something else, I had been getting tired of it, but on the other hand, I'm not too fond of my actual username either, is there any way to change it? -Meridan 21:43, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::You can just register another one and contribute from it instead. Redirect your current userpage/talk to the new one and you'll be set to go. Avalance 02:09, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Guess that would work, although the policy does confuse me a bit, I mean, me contributions still show up under my account name, and people can figure out my account name by hovering over my signature or clicking on it, but I'll just change it to my account name for now -Gamer Jay 12:02, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, but at a glance, it would be easy for a user to get confused by the signature not matching the user. (Happened to me just now looking over the rest of your talk page.) Let's say I wanted to mention something that you brought up, I might say "Meridan pointed out so-and-so"... I wouldn't go and hover over your name just to make sure that was your username. Now if someone tried to find User:Meridan, they'd be searching for quite a while. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:33, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Gotcha -Gamer Jay 14:16, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, decided to just keep this account and update my signature, to this: -- [[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 15:55, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::And yes, I realise the link to my talk page doesn't work, because this is my talk page (took me a while to figure it out at first ¬_¬) I'll probably play around with colours for a little while -- [[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 15:58, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC)